The phrase “electric vehicle supply equipment” (EVSE) refers to devices for delivering energy from premises wiring to an electric vehicle. One type of EVSE device is a cord set. A cord set typically includes a power cord with a power plug, an EVSE control box, a charge cord, and a charge handle sequentially connected in series. Popular types of cord sets include a 120V cord set in which the power plug is configured to be plugged into a 120V electrical outlet and a 240V cord set in which the power plug is configured to be plugged into a 240V electrical outlet. Regulations allow both of the 120V and 240V cord sets to be used indoors (e.g., either cord set may be plugged into a corresponding electrical outlet located inside a garage of a house or building). Such regulations further allow the 120V cord set to be used outdoors (e.g., the 120V cord set may be plugged into a 120V electrical outlet located on the exterior or outside of the house or building). However, such regulations do not allow the 240V cord set to be used outdoors (e.g., the 240V cord set may not be plugged into a 240V electrical outlet located on the exterior or outside of the house or building).
Another type of EVSE device is a charge station. A charge station typically includes an EVSE control box, a charge cord, and a charge handle sequentially connected in series. The charge station is a fixedly mounted EVSE device. In this regard, the control box is mounted to a wall of a house or building and is hard-wired to an electrical circuit at the mounted portion of the wall. Regulations allow a 240V charge station to be used outdoors. As such, in this case, the control box of the 240V charge station is mounted to an exterior wall of the house or building and is hard-wired to a 240V electrical circuit at the mounted portion of the exterior wall.
As described above, regulations do not allow a 240V cord set to be used outdoors (e.g., the 240V cord set is not allowed to be plugged into a 240V electrical outlet located on the exterior or outside of a house or building). On the other hand, the regulations allow a 240V charge station to be used outdoors (e.g., the 240V charge station is hard-wired to a 240V electrical outlet located on the exterior or outside of a house or building). Additionally, the regulations allow a 120V cord set to be used both outdoors and indoors.